Fairy Tale
by ATCFan
Summary: Songfic: (based on the song Fairytale by Alexander Rybak) Lucas and Mathilde had been happily dating until the days turned into fights and the nights they fell in love again. Eventually one of them couldn't take it anymore and they fled. Years later they return. How does the other react?


**Author's Note**: Alright, I do not write often and well here is to the first thing I will be submitting on this account! I'm going to admit right now. It is more or less a songfic. I recently got addicted to the song Fairytale by Alexander Rybak. (if you haven't heard it before go look it up on youtube or something it is simply fabulous~ ) This is also only a one shot. Simply because I cannot do long pieces. I tend to lose motivation like a brick falling from the top of a skyscraper. I chose to use the pairing DenNor probably because the song is Norway's 2009 entry. Anyways. I hope you enjoy, and it's also Nyo X regular hetalia.

Also. I'm really sorry if they're OOC I do not normally write for Lucas, or Emil. But I tried.

Hope the writing style isn't too bad- advice for getting better is always welcome please and thank you!

I do not own Hetalia or the song Fairytale. They belong to their respective owners.

~ATC

* * *

It wasn't known how their relationship started, they were almost polar opposites. She was the leader of the cheerleaders, voisetress, confident, independent, and not afraid to show affection. He was a member of the magic club, quiet, somewhat pushy, and a bit of a nerd. They loved each other though. She loved how his face would go red at a single kiss to the cheek, or how when they were alone he would act so differently. Their relationship though, was happy.

For two years they dated, from the beginning of Junior, to the middle of summer after their Senior year. Things started to fall apart, during the day they would start fighting over something quite trivial, like the television being left on, or what they would make for breakfast. Each night though, things tended to fall back in place. They found things they loved about each other again and eventually became lovers. A week after that though, Lucas woke up to something different.

The bed side next to him was empty, that was rare. Mathilde was normally the one to sleep until noon on these days, and her work wasn't until later in the day. His eyes ran over and over again her section of the bed. Almost as if waiting for her figure to appear next to him, or for it to be a dream. Shaking his head he got up, pulled on a button up shirt and a pair of old, soft, denim jeans.

"Mathilde?" He called out as he walked from room to room. Much to his worry he didn't find her in any that he checked. Soon enough there was only one room left in the small apartment for him to check. The kitchen. Alas though, she wasn't there.

"Mathilde..." He trailed off, worry had built up in the pit of his stomach, he had noticed a few things off. Like her favorite picture missing, and her purse.

As he came to the counter next to the stove he found a note folded in half and addressed to himself. It was her writing. 'Dear Lucas.' The note began, much like other notes she had left if she wasn't going to be home early that night. 'It is with a heavy heart, and a heavy hand that I write this. I can't take it anymore. We fight all the time and I wonder if it's for the best if we're even together anymore. By now I'm sure you noticed that some of my stuff is missing. I took it. I just couldn't stand all of it anymore, and so I am gone. Please, don't cry over me. Or try to call. My number is deactivated and I'm going to find a new place far away from these memories that would only haunt me if I stayed. From one heavy heart to another Mathilde Kohler.'

In the silent room the only thing that could be heard was the shattering of a heart, tears silently fell from his face and onto the paper. His once steady hand began to shake. No one else could take him to such extremes.

There was a knock at the door, looking around he stuffed the paper in his pocket and wiped the tears from his eyes. Trying to appear stoic he continued to fix his face into its normal blank page.

When he opened the door he was somewhat surprised to find his younger brother, Emil, standing at the door. His pet puffin perched on his shoulder.

Almost immediately the younger male looked worried to find his brother with tear stains on his cheeks and with slightly red eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah..." The Norwegian gruffly replied, voice almost colder than it normally was to the male. He didn't feel like trying to persuade the Icelandic male into calling him older brother. He just wanted time to think for himself.

"Anyways." Momentarily it was silent. "Is Mathilde here?" Emil asked, readjusting the strap of his bag so that it wouldn't fall off his shoulder.

That stung almost as bad as a slap to the face, tears bubbled up again and Lucas shook his head. "No. She's not. I don't know if she'll be back again either."

Confusion showed clearly on Emil's face, and then shock. He somewhat realized what his older brother was going through. "I'm so sorr-" "Your words wont bring her back! I can't contact her or anything- just. Please. Go home. Find another way to figure out what you need." The words came harshly from his throat, his emotions although mostly hidden from the world could bubble, and boil over.

His younger brother looked at him, the state of shock worsening before his eyes hardened and he gave a harsh nod. "I'll leave. I understand why she left as well." The purple eyed boy turned around and left as fast as he could.

Lucas slammed the door shut and then leaned against it, slowly but surely going with gravity as it pulled him on his butt to the floor. A loud sob ripping through his chest and out his mouth, first Mathilde was gone, and then he pushed his only sibling out like some kind of monster.

Maybe Emil was right. Maybe she had left because he had been too harsh, or because he didn't show enough affection perhaps that was the cause of their fights as well. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone, glancing at the first picture it was them together. His face was completely caught off guard and hers was held in a natural laugh, Tino had somehow 'borrowed' Lucas' phone and taken the picture.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't hold the tears for you back." His voice had grown fragile, he felt stupid for mourning the loss of a relationship. Like he shouldn't have needed someone like that. Glaring down at the picture he let out a curse. "Why should I apologize. You're the idiot who left my life. Sooner or later you'll realize what youleft and- and." He physically started shaking. His words were empty, and he felt as if his heart was the same.

The next five years passed slowly like the wind in a peaceful valley, time seemed to harden him. He was hardly trusting anymore, getting close to someone hurt. It was like he had never gotten over her, in all actuality though, that was true. He was still in love with her.

It was almost like a fairy tale everything about her. Besides the fact that she had up and vanished years ago. Perhaps in his story he was more like the boy who had helped the princess and gotten a kiss in return. It hurt knowing she wouldn't love him back but he didn't care. He was already under her curse.

Getting up that morning he did everything he normally did, getting dressed, eating the minimum and having a large mug of coffee. As he headed out though he could tell something was different. It looked like a woman was having issues with a rather large box, a small child, about preschool age was behind her with a much smaller box. A short moment after he began watching he could tell she was having issues as she ran forwards a bit trying to keep it from falling.

Ignoring his own internal protests that she would manage he hurried to her side and grabbed the other side of the box, leveling it out between the both of them.

"Takk." She said, something struck him as odd but yet again he played it off. "My apartment is number 26."

"Alright." He said, backing up into the apartment. So did she, when the box was set down the both of them froze. His eyes running up and down her. She looked so familiar, most things besides how tired she looked and her hair were exactly like Mathilde's. Internally he wanted to beat himself. She more than likely wasn't the girl who had invaded his dreams for the last five years.

"Oh um thanks yet again." She said, wiping her hands on each other. "That was the last big box." He nodded and then she placed her hand out for him to take. "My name is Matilda Kohler." She said.

All he could think then was how similar the names were as well. Could it have been her? "Matilda... Would you by chance know a Mathilde Kohler?" He asked, before she responded though a little girl with pale blond pigtails ran in the room, her bright blue eyes reflecting her mother's.

"Moder!" She chirped, setting down the box and then running in between them. Matilda bent down and picked the child up, kissing her forehead. "Did you see that dog in the hallway? It was so cute!" She giggled, going on about the dog in question.

Lucas had been able to piece together that it was Tino's dog Hana from the white fur and the blond man with purple eyes behind it. Matilda's laugh brought him back from the guessing game.

"Sounds like a cute dog. Just like the one I used to have when I was a little girl."

"Could we please get a dog moder? Please? Please?" The child asked over and over again. It was obviously a topic that had come up before.

"Now Juliet, you know we're not doing the best income wise- and that the building manager is strict on what animals are allowed in the building."

Juliet pouted and then was set down. "Why don't you get your toys out and play while I get some of our stuff unpacked."

"Alright moder!" And like that the child was off to find her toy box.

"So Juliet's her name?" Lucas asked, watching as the child disappeared into the room next to the one they were in.

"Hm? Oh, yeah uh. Her father and I really liked the name. Although. Right now he doesn't know she exists." The woman replied, running a hand through her spiky hair.

"It's a pretty name." He agreed.

"Well... I really do need to get to unpacking our things. You know how moving can be."

"Ja, I know." He softly said. "Would you mind if I helped you unpack?"

"I suppose not." She admitted, opening up the big box and then pulling out pots and pans.

He nodded and started at the box in front of him. What was inside was something he had not expected. Inside was underwear and bras and other girly things. When he pulled one out he noted how similar It was to one of Mathilde's. There was even a scratch in the same spot as hers, and the smell.

He must have been staring at it for too long as Matilda came up to him and snatched the bra out of his hands.

"I'm so sorry about that being in this box- could you please work on unpacking the silver wear?" She asked, although her face was no redder or more embarrassed than it had been when they were rationally talking.

"Oh... Sure." He stated, heading into the kitchen and putting away some of the different utensils as he came across them. About a minute later Matilda entered the room and started looking through where he had things. "I hope that I haven't put them away too weirdly." He stated, setting another fork into the drawer.

"Nej. This is actually the style I was used to in my home before Juliet. I'll get used to it quickly." They continued on working for about an hour, Juliet came in a few times before finally deciding on taking a nap on her baby blanket.

All the while he couldn't help but find things that made it seem like Matilda was Mathilde. But she couldn't be. Could she? He believed Mathilde would be out of his life forever though. If she had said that they probably wouldn't see each other again then why would she move into the apartment right next to his? Why did her child look like him at least facially and in hair color? And the name, how was that coincidence. "Hey Matilda?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She spun around to face him. "Yeah?" She asked, he leaned in and placed his lips against hers. Almost immediately she stiffened but then melded into the kiss. Her lips moving in familiar ways.

"I missed you." He stated, as he broke away. The color drained from her face and she nodded.

"I missed you too... Tried not to... But I couldn't help it."

"How old is Juliet?"

"Four years, three months."

"Is Juliet mine?" Yet again she nodded and he pulled her closer, he couldn't believe he was a father. Or that he had actually gotten her pregnant and she had dealt with all of it on her own. He had to be the worst father in all of history.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, from where she was she shook her head.

"You're not the one who ran away though."

"As much as I'd like to deny it I'm part of the reason all the arguments happened though." He replied somberly. Matilda wrapped her arms around him and just stayed quiet for a moment. As if for once in her life she didn't know how to respond.

"Do you think that we could start over again?"

She nodded. "I'd like a brand new start."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes. Again, more or less translations. (Used google translate if they're not accurate please tell me and I'll change them.)

Takk: Thanks / Thank you

Moder: Mother

Ja: Yes

Nej: No


End file.
